


Fanart for pinkdiamond's The Ghost and Mr. Winchester

by Astroskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drama, Fanart, Fantasy, Ghost Castiel, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroskylark/pseuds/Astroskylark





	Fanart for pinkdiamond's The Ghost and Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost and Mr. Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128576) by [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds). 



Fanart for the wonderful pinkdiamond's [The Ghost and Mr. Winchester](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4128576?view_adult=true).

 

 

 


End file.
